Generally, the ion generator is a device to generate ions. Ions include negative ions and positive ions. Negative ions mean the state in which, e.g., oxygen or nitrogen molecules include negative electric charges. Negative ions may be beneficial to the human body and have an effect to remove dust or odors.
Recently, various home appliances including hair dryers or water purifiers as well as air conditioners tend to come with an ion generator.
An ion generator may include an ion generating module for generating ions and a high-voltage generator for applying a high voltage to the ion generating module. When the high voltage generator applies a high voltage to the ion generating module, the ion generating module may generate either or both of negative ions and positive ions.